


Coping

by Halfling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean struggles adjusting to life back from Purgatory, and calls on Benny for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at my [tumblr](www.halfhalfling.tumblr.com)

It was hard riding around in the Impala with Sam, pretending everything was how it was before. It might look the same, smell the same, and sound the same, but it didn’t feel the same at all. Sam was different, for one. Sam had never been completely at ease with the family business, but before he accepted it because it was all they had. It was Sam and Dean together against the world. Somehow, Dean spending a year in Purgatory had changed all that in Sam’s mind. Still, he wasn’t the only one who had changed.

Purgatory had changed Dean, of course it had. Hell had changed Dean, as had Heaven, but Purgatory was different in one key aspect: Dean had liked Purgatory. Not in healthy way, or way that made sense when stated out loud, but it was like an understanding in his bones. Dean was raised to fight monsters, and in Purgatory that’s all there was. Then there was Benny.

Benny who understood completely. Benny who didn’t judge Dean for his animal instincts, but respected them and encouraged them. On the nights in strange yet familiar motel rooms with Sam snoring on the bed beside him, Dean struggled with the impulse to call him. Just to hear the southern drawl he’d learned to trust like his own. He didn’t want to give in. Didn’t want to seem weak. Didn’t want to admit to himself that there was anything from Purgatory that he missed. But there was.

One night he couldn’t take it anymore. He waited until Sam was asleep before stepping outside to make the call.

The line picked up after the second ring. “Benny?”

“Hey, Brother,” came the voice from the other end. “Didn’t expect to hear from you so soon. Something wrong?”

“No. I just, uh—look, we’re in your neck of the woods and I was…” Dean laughed nervously. “I don’t really know why I’m calling.”

Benny chuckled. “I think I got a notion. Where you holed up?”

“Uhh,” Dean walked to the street to read the signs, “Motel on the corner of 5th and Maple, you know where that is?”

“Should say so, considering I’m only a mile away. I’ll see you soon.” Benny hung up before Dean could change his mind.

Dean paced outside the motel, suddenly wishing he’d taken up smoking just to have something to do with his hands. It was twenty minutes later when a rusted pick-up pulled into the parking lot. Benny strolled over, loose and comfortable in a way that calmed Dean’s nerves with its ease.

“How’s topside treating you?” he asked, stopping a few feet in front of Dean.

“Has its moments. Guess I can’t really complain, just sometimes it’s…”

“Missing something?”

Dean nodded. “I don’t know. Didn’t mean to bother you, I know you got business of your own.”

Benny shrugged. “Business can wait. I think I might know what you’re missing.”

“Yeah?” Dean swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

Benny took a step closer. “Yeah,” he opened his mouth, moving his jaw slightly to the side and revealing a full set of fangs, “I do.” He took another step, closing the distance between the two of them and snaking a hand around behind Dean’s head to expose the side of his neck. He kissed, a gentle touch of his lips on the junction between neck and shoulder. “Unless of course, you aren’t interested?”

Dean shivered at the contact. “I’m interested. F-fuck.”

Benny kissed him again just as gentle as before, then suddenly sank his teeth in, groaning in pleasure as Dean’s knees nearly gave out. Benny didn’t drink long, Dean suspected he knew Dean would need that blood if they were going to continue. When Benny bit him again it was with his human teeth, and he playfully licked the last drops of blood from the wound. “Been a while since I’ve done that,” he said with a bloody grin, “Always tastes better straight from the vein.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Dean said. He meant it as a warning but it came out as a whimper.

“You really have got it bad, haven’t you?” Benny tipped Dean’s head back so he could look him in the eyes. “How long since someone gave you what you really need?” He brushed a hand over the front of Dean’s painfully tented jeans.

“Too long,” Dean gasped. He was clinging to Benny’s shoulders but now he dropped to his knees, undoing the clasp to Benny’s belt and pulling down his boxers in one practiced movement. With a glance upward to Benny for approval first, he took him in his mouth to the hilt, gagging on him in a way that reminded him of his place. He needed this. He deserved this. And he would milk this for all it was worth.

He was just starting to get a rhythm when Benny pulled him to his feet. “Not like this. I know what you need.” Benny spun him around and pressed him up against the motel’s outside wall. With a knee, he pushed Dean’s legs apart and with a hand he pushed Dean’s pants just far down enough for his purposes. “Touch yourself,” he whispered in Dean’s ear, “it might hurt less that way, just don’t finish til I say you can, understand?”

Dean nodded, his cheek scraping against the rough bricks. He wrapped a fist around his own length, stroking himself to full hardness as he felt Benny push into him from behind. They grunted in unison, each fighting each other for the right rhythm until they settled on one. Dean could feel the bruises forming all over his body with each thrust and the feeling was intoxicating. It was just like being back in Purgatory, back where things made sense. It was pain, and it was pleasure, and it was pure like nothing else.

Benny came first, biting into Dean’s shoulder again as he pounded into him until he was completely spent. Dean was nearing his own orgasm but he held back, waiting for Benny’s permission, proving to himself, more than anything, that he was strong enough to do so. He felt Benny pull out and pull his slacks up, redoing the clasp on his belt as Dean stood shivering, cock in hand.

“I’m sorry,” he heard Benny chuckle, “was there something you needed?”

“Sonovabitch,” Dean muttered, but he held strong. He might be out of his mind with need but he wouldn’t break. Not until Benny told him he could.

“You did good, Brother,” Benny cooed, stroking Dean’s ass with the calloused fingertips of one hand. “Now, don’t you think you deserve your reward?”

“Please,” Dean whispered, and again, “please.”

“Okay, okay. I do like it when you say please. Now, come for me.” With those words, Benny reached around and put his hand over Dean’s, helping him help bring himself over the edge into the bliss of unrestraint. He came hard, slumping afterward into Benny’s waiting arms, completely spent but feeling like himself again for the first time since leaving Purgatory.

“I got you, Brother,” Benny said as they sank slowly to the ground. Benny cradled Dean’s battered body in his arms. “You’ll be right as rain now, you’ll see.”

Dean could already tell Benny was right. He hadn’t been willing to admit it to himself, but this was exactly what he’d needed, exactly why he’d called Benny. This made being back bearable, when nothing else could. Sure, he’d have some interesting bruising and bite marks to hide from Sam if he wanted to avoid a very awkward conversation, but it was worth it. This would let him hang on to what was left of his sanity just a little while longer. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Don’t mention it,” Benny replied, “come on; let’s get you back inside before you catch cold.” Benny helped pull his clothes back on and brushed the dirt off his knees so he looked almost half-presentable.

“Can I call you again?” Dean asked with his hand on the door to his and Sam’s room. “If we’re in the area?”

“I look forward to it, Brother,” Benny said with a wink, and with that he left. Dean went back into the motel room, shutting the door quietly so as not to wake Sam and crawling into bed.

He could tell that he would definitely be stiff in the morning, and some of the bruising he probably wouldn’t be able to hide, but Sam would know better than to push too hard for answers. So long as he never noticed the bite marks, he’d probably just assume Dean had gone out and picked a fight for the hell of it. He wouldn’t be far off. That night was the first night back that Dean didn’t dream of Purgatory. It was worth it.


End file.
